Alanna and the Frogs
by Kate the Tigeress
Summary: When Alanna and Gary plan revenge they have NO IDEA of how much trouble they are getting themselves into. Whoever thought frogs could cause soo much trouble? See Important Note Ch. 1
1. Alanna, the Frogs, and Gary

Alanna and the Frogs  
  
Important Author's Note:  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Just in case, I do not own anything. Zip, nada, nothin', zero. All I do is write these using the characters, settings, etc. of the extremely talented Tamora Pierce.  
  
Okay. So first off I would like to apologize for the extremely long delays there have been in both this story, and Rules of the Ball, between updates. I have had a very busy year, but I will try to update as much as possible from now on. I would also like to give a huge thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers out there. Cyber cookies for all of you! Now, I have gotten many reviews saying that you would like me to continue with this story, and I have given it some thought, and have decided that I will. However, I am having a hard time deciding on what to do next, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could send in any ideas you might have on what you'd like to happen. I have also decided to put the story into a new format, as you see here, in hopes of making it a bit easier to understand. I will be splitting it into three different stories: Part I : Chapters 1-3 Part II : Chapters 4-9 and Part III : Any new chapters I write. I hope this will make it easier to follow, and that this note will clear up any confusion this might have caused. I have also tried to organize the paragraphs better so the story is easier to read. I will also include at the end of each section responses to the reviews. Thanks again, Kate the Tigeress.  
  
Now, here's the story.  
  
Alanna and the Frogs  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tamora Pierce A/N : Humor, with a little B/R. This is my first fic, so no flames ! It's just a short one, PG-13 to be safe.  
  
Chapter 1. Alanna, the Frogs and Gary  
  
She couldn't believe it ! Raoul had ridden off somewhere with the Third Company of the Own yesterday, and had just left her and Gary there having to deal with the ambassadors, and if they didn't they'd all be in trouble with Jon. She wondered if she really was to old to put a frog in his bed. Well maybe if she got a lot of frogs. Hmm . Maybe she could get Gary to help. She went off to find him.  
  
"You know that really isn't such a bad idea," said Gary " after all, I really can't think of anything better. Well, I can, but we don't want to hurt him." "Yes, but we'll be needing a lot of frogs. I know! We can ask Daine to talk to the frogs. Maybe some of them will want to help, or maybe they'll just do it for Daine, it would save us catching them at least."  
  
Daine was able to find enough frogs to fill two large bags and made sure the frogs would move if they noticed someone moving so Raoul would not hurt them if he rolled over. Then Gary and Alanna planned their revenge. They found they could climb up and enter through the windows. Raoul was a sound sleeper so they would wait until about 10:00 and climb into his room and release the frogs, then climb back out and come back in the morning to "see if he slept well" It was the perfect plan, even if it was a bit childish.  
  
A/N : So how did you like the first chapter? Review! And yes, you guessed it, Alanna and Gary are in for a bigger surprise then they planned... 


	2. Alanna, the Frogs, Gary, Raoul and Buri

Alanna and the Frogs

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tamora Pierce

A/N : Humor, with a little B/R. This is my first fic, so no flames ! It's just a short one, PG-13 to be safe.

Chapter 2. Alanna, the Frogs, Gary, Raoul and Buri

It was 10:00 and Alanna and Gary were hidden in the hedges, preparing to scale the wall. Alanna had spelled it so they wouldn't fall. Gary took a bag of frogs and Alanna took the other and they started to climb.

Meanwhile… "Raoul " Buri whispered " Someone's outside" Then she grabbed a blanket and her dagger. She crept quietly to the window and heard Raoul following suit. Someone opened the window and slipped through with a bag. Buri put her dagger against his neck. 

Alanna and Gary reached the windows and slipped through them. Then Alanna felt a dagger press against her neck and a memory flitted through her mind… 

__

" Tell the big one to drop his blade or I put a bolt through you"

"Buri?" She whispered, shocked for a moment and then realized Buri and Raoul must have been in a meeting developing some new strategy and heard them coming.

"Alanna!?!" exclaimed Buri, just as surprised. Across the room Alanna heard Gary say: 

"Raoul it's me, Gary"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Buri.

"Well…" Said Alanna, then she thought she'd better stall for time. "Just as second I'll light a fire."

"No!" said Buri " That's really not necessary." But it was to late. Alanna had already shooed flames to the fireplace and candle, revealing Buri in a blanket and Raoul in his loincloth.

For a moment Alanna just stood there shocked and then something clicked. She laughed and said "Good one! You nearly had me for a second ." Gary stumble over to her looking pale and asked 

"What are you talking about?"

"You see Gary, somehow, Raoul found out about the frogs and got Buri to help him play a trick on us instead."

"Oh!" said Gary with obvious relief as he regained his colour. "Yeah, good one guys!"

" What frogs?" whispered Buri.

" They must have been planning to put frogs in my bed , because I left them with those ambassadors." Raoul whispered back, then added, " I think we're in trouble."

"Oh yeah" agreed Buri. " well might as well get this over with" she said and pulled Raoul to the middle of the room. " Okay you two, listen up." She swallowed before announcing. " Raoul and I are lovers."

That just brought out a burst of laughter from Alanna and Gary before Alanna said

"Jon's hiding behind one of those portrait's isn't he." And Gary added

" How much money do you have riding on this bet anyways?"

" We're telling the truth!" said Raoul.

Alanna and Gary responded with " Prove it." So Raoul leaned down and gave Buri a small kiss.

__

"Gee" thought Alanna, "_they sure must have bet **a lot** of money!"_

"That doesn't prove anything," said Gary "that wasn't a real kiss."

Then suddenly Alanna realized that they weren't faking at all when Buri said

" Kiss me like they aren't there" and she saw them hold each other close and kissed passionately. Beside her Gary fainted and she caught him just before he hit the floor. She glanced back at Raoul and Buri and noticed they were still kissing, so she announced dryly:

" I don't know about Gary here but you certainly convinced me." Raoul and Buri Broke apart blushing and then they saw Alanna holding Gary up and laughed. Alanna grinned and produced a bottle of wakeflower.

"Ooh, that smell." said Gary then he looked up saw them and seemed like he was going to faint again so Alanna said 

"Put your head between your knees Gary." When he looked back up again he half-smiled and said

"Sorry about those frogs." Everyone laughed.

" What are we going to with the frogs now though?" Alanna wondered aloud. It seemed like a shame to waste them

Buri suddenly had an idea

" Well, seeing as Jon been being such a prig recently…" she began

" That's a great idea!" interrupted Alanna. " And I have an even better one! Gary come with me , Raoul, Buri meet us in front of Jon's rooms n half an hour" she started to leave when Raoul asked

" How are we going to get in though?"

" I'll just put everyone in the area into an enchanted sleep." She replied "actually I should have thought of that earlier, it would have saved a lot of trouble."

" I'm glad you didn't" remarked Gary " I probably would have fallen right out the window."

" Come on Gary" said Alanna "We've got work to do."

A/N So what's Alanna's great idea ? Well you'll just have to wait until next chapter. Please Review!


	3. Jon Meets the Frogs

Alanna and the Frogs

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tamora Pierce

A/N : Humor, with a little B/R. This is my first fic, so no flames ! It's just a short one, PG-13 to be safe.

Chapter 3. Jon meets the Frogs

Jon woke late a night from his sleep and felt something slimy against his leg, several somethings slimy. Slowly he sat up and opened his eyes only to see a brigade of frogs led by four frogs bearing flags. One bore a Goldenlake Flag, another a flag which had The Rider's emblem surround by a gold ring, the third a Naxen Flag, and finally the fourth bore a flag of a gold lioness rampant on a red background. _"What the…"_ thought Jon and he rubbed his eyes. He sighed when he saw the frogs were still there. "_Well,"_ he thought, _" I've got to admit they've got style."_ He sighed again at the thought of having to clear out all the frogs and thought better of it. Instead he rolled over and went back to sleep.

A/N yah, I know, very short, hopefully my next one will be longer & better.


End file.
